Perdón (traducción)
by Aiedail Liadeia
Summary: "¿Vas a seguir odiándome por el resto de tus días?" "¿Es esa tu manera de pedir perdón?" "¿Hablas sobre perdón? No hay tal cosa para mí. Ni para ti." Suzaku x Lelouch. La acción sucede en torno al último episodio de la segunda temporada del anime y plantea un desenlace alternativo. Traducción al español de "Forgiveness".
1. Verdad

Perdón

Capítulo 1: Verdad

–¿Es todo?

–Sí, mi señor –respondiste, mecánicamente. Antes de que siquiera te lo permitiera, te erguiste desde tu posición arrodillada y, sin dirigirme la mirada, empezaste a retirarte. Amargura me lleno la boca. Sin dejar que te fueras, dejé que se deslizara por mi lengua.

–¿Vas a seguir odiándome por el resto de tus días? –clamé, te detuviste a mitad de camino y sin encararme, respondiste.

–¿Es esa tu manera de pedir perdón? –dijiste, con veneno.

–¿Hablas sobre perdón? –te vi crisparte levemente. Podría haberlo imaginado–. No hay tal cosa para mí. Ni para ti.

Seguiste caminando, alejándote de mi, sin mirar atrás ni una vez. El portón del cuarto cerrándose de golpe fue toda la respuesta que me diste. Solo otra vez, una voz hizo eco.

–No te das por vencido, ¿verdad? –su silueta apreció de entre las sombras.

–Déjame sólo, Cee-Cee.

–Estás tan desesperado, que estás dispuesto a arrastrarte de rodillas frente a él para hacer que te mire.

–Cállate –ordené. Ella simuló una mirada ofendida.

–Él no va a venir a ti si le sigues rogando. Ofrécele algo distinto.

–¿Qué? –escupí.

–La verdad –dijo ella. Un pesado silencio siguió.

–La verdad podría acabar con él. Esa carga es mía.

–Si visión parcial de las cosas también lo va a acabar –dijo, como declarando un hecho–. Puede que él no lo sepa todavía, pero no te queda mucho tiempo. Úsalo.

Silenciosamente, ella siguió el mismo camino que habías tomado momentos antes, dejándome solo con mi trono otra vez.

* * *

–¿Llamó, mi señor?

–Siéntate, necesito hablar contigo –en contra de mis palabras, permaneciste de pie frente a mi escritorio–. Iré directo al punto –entonces, hice una pausa. Esto sería duro, pero sólo había una forma de decir lo que debía decir. Sin rodeos–. Quería que supieras que nunca planeé la matanza en la primera Zona Especial de Japón, de hecho la había aceptado –dije. Tu cara no cambió ni un poco–. El _geass_ es traicionero. Mientras más lo usas, más inestable se vuelve –tu seguías sin moverte, tus ojos tan muertos que temí que no estuvieras escuchando en absoluto–. Durante un tiempo fui capaz de activarlo a voluntad. Pero antes de darme cuenta, ese tiempo se acabó. Cuando le di a Euphy esa falsa orden, mi _geass_ no debió haber estado activado. Pero lo estaba. No la pude detener para entonces. Y sabía que la culpa sería demasiado para ella, así que decidí cargar con ella –dije. Hubo un silencio, uno aterrador.

–¿Me estás diciendo que Euphy murió por un accidente? –preguntaste, tu voz monótona.

–Sí.

Se hizo un segundo silencio.

Entonces…

–¡Bastardo! –ladraste, mientras te abalanzabas y de una barrida tirabas todos los objetos de mi escritorio. Furia pura emanaba de tus ojos. Al fin una reacción–. ¿¡La mataste por accidente!? ¿¡Y ahora quieres que te crea!?

–Créeme o no, es la verdad –contesté, actuando en calma. Antes de darme cuenta, rodeaste el escritorio y con la fuerza que sabía tu poseías, me agarraste del cuello de la ropa y me levantaste del suelo.

–¿¡Todavía no estás contento con los que has hecho!? ¿¡Por qué me dices esto ahora!? ¿¡POR QUÉ!? –me gritaste a la cara. Medio ahorcándome con tu firme agarre, me las arreglé para responder.

–¿Habrías… sido capaz… de escuchar antes? –tus ojos se aguaron de la rabia. Me botaste y yo caí. Te precipitaste como un feroz huracán fuera de la habitación, mientras yo yacía en el suelo, luchando para recuperar el aliento y fallando miserablemente.

* * *

–¡Leluoch! ¡Por una vez dime la verdad! –una severa voz levantó mis ojos de la lectura. Irrumpiste en el cuarto con pasos decididos. Te sentaste en el sillón frente a mi, y me penetraste con tus verdes y fulminantes ojos–. Todo lo que me contaste sobre Euphy, ¿debería creerlo?

–Sí –respondí.

–¿Por qué? –preguntaste de inmediato.

–Porque es lo que realmente pasó y quería que al fin supieras.

–¿Por qué ahora?

–No era posible antes.

–¿Por qué me mentiste, cuando te pregunté por primera vez?

–Quería protegerte de la verdad. Pero en este punto, no saber podría ser igual de dañino –contesté. Tu apretaste tu mandíbula, tus puños, y miraste hacia otro lado, hacia la ventana. La luna se alzaba afuera, echando en ti su luz plateada.

–¿Qué hay sobre Shirley? ¿Ella tampoco debía morir? –preguntaste, casi con sarcasmo.

–No, ella tampoco debía morir.

–¿Entonces por qué murió? –dijiste, finalmente devolviéndome la mirada. No tenía opción, debía contártelo todo.

–Alguien le dijo a Shirley que yo era Zero, el responsable de la muerte de su padre. Pero la verdad fue muy dolorosa para ella. Así que me borré a mi mismo de su memoria –seguiste mirándome, sin inmutarte–. Bajo circunstancias que supe después, el _geass_ que dejé en ella fue cancelado. Ella recordó todo, y decidió perdonarme. Ese día en Ikebukuro pensé que el mejor lugar para ella era a tu lado. Pero entonces…

–¿Entonces?

–Rolo –dije. Tu te tensaste–. Cuando recuperé mis recuerdos, le mentí a Rolo. Le hice creer que lo amaba como a un hermano.

–Lo convertiste en tu aliado –dijiste con rencor.

–No, en realidad no era un aliado. Despreciaba a las personas que me importaban, porque me quería solo para él.

–No puede ser… –murmuraste.

–No importa si Rolo tiró el gatillo. Fue lo mismo que matarla yo mismo –dije, un apretado nudo en mi garganta. Pero ninguna lágrima caería de mis ojos. Tus ojos por el contrario, estaban sospechosamente brillantes–. Después, Rolo murió salvándome. Se liberó de mis mentiras y decidió morir por mi voluntariamente, como mi hermano –concluí. Me sentí extrañamente aliviado al decirte esto. De alguna manera, mis atrocidades podían ser dichas con pocas palabras. Te tomó un momento poder hablar de nuevo.

–Cuéntame más. Cuéntamelo todo –dijiste, y supe que no podía negarme.

* * *

–¿Vas a seguir confesándote? –preguntaste, mientras entrabas al cuarto del trono.

–No. Te llamé para decirte que tomé una decisión. Una importante –te detuviste justo en frente de mi, tus ojos penetrándome a morir–. Suzaku, debes matarme como prometiste –declaré. Tu te quedaste helado. Sin esperar a que te recuperaras, proseguí con la explicación–. De acuerdo al plan, el odio del mundo está concentrado en mi. Lo único que falta es quitar del camino a Schneizel. Entonces, debes convertirte en Zero, el símbolo de justicia, el que liberará al mundo de su tirano. Así, no necesitarás la fuerza de las armas para reunir a las naciones en una negociación por la paz. Una paz duradera –declaré. Un denso silencio siguió. Estabas asimilando mis palabras.

–¿Así que te vas a convertir en un chivo expiatorio? –preguntaste, ni un sentimiento en tu cara.

–El que mata debe ser aquel preparado para ser muerto.

–¿Y quieres que yo sea tu verdugo?

–Será nuestro castigo.


	2. Culpa

**Perdón**

Capítulo 2: Culpa

Dos meses. Era todo el tiempo que te quedaba. Cuando me contaste por primera vez acerca del Requiem de Zero, antes de la batalla contra Schneizel, apenas podía dimensionar el significado de tu plan. La forma en que me dijiste cómo debía matarte, con una cara imperturbable, voz firme, mente calculante, como si meramente discutieras sobre una nueva estrategia de batalla, me hizo ciego a las reales implicancias de tus palabras. Al hecho de que tenías días contados. No me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo era hasta que me dijiste que sólo tomaría dos meses preparar el Requiem.

Tal vez por eso habías decidido confesar tus culpas conmigo. Te estabas preparando. Me estabas preparando a mí.

Antes de morir, Shirley me dijo que todo podía ser perdonado. Que era yo quien no estaba preparado para perdonarte. Porque me habías traicionado, y yo te había traicionado a ti.

Te acusé muchas veces de ser un criminal de la peor calaña, cuando mis manos probablemente estaban tan sucias como las tuyas. Tu mataste a Euphy y, de una manera, mataste a Shirley también. Pero yo no estaba a salvo de la culpa. Yo también era responsable por sus muertes. Porque no estuve ahí para ellas. Porque no estuve ahí para ti. Ni para Nunally, a quien casi asesiné. Yo también te empujé a cometer tus crímenes. Después de todo, fui yo quien te vendió al emperador cuando tuve la oportunidad. Si hubiera sabido hacer algo mejor...

¿Cuánto dolor le causaste a los que te rodeaban? Pero entonces, ¿cuánto dolor te causé a ti por mis ideales? Te di la espalda cada vez que extendiste tu mano hacia mi. Porque creía que tenía todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Pero mi búsqueda para encontrar el camino honorable dentro del sistema fue un fracaso. Aunque despreciaba tus métodos, seguiste tus convicciones y lograste cosas. Mientras que el camino en el que yo tenía tanta fe no me llevó a nada. Tu me mostraste con el modo difícil que el sistema simplemente no podía ser honorable, o justo. Porque el honor y la justicia eran conceptos relativos que otros entendían de manera muy distinta. No podía hacer nada más que seguirte, pues yo no tenía poder alguno. Y tú tenías poder en exceso.

Con tus confesiones me mostraste un vistazo de lo que habías sobrellevado, y empecé a entender la carga que conllevaba tu poder. Aprendí que, incluso con el poder de tu lado, no podías evitar la tragedia. Porque, aunque te llamé monstruo, eras humano; te equivocabas y sufrías como uno.

Pero tal vez, era tiempo de romper el eterno ciclo de dolor. Tal vez era posible recordar lo que habíamos sido una vez, lo que podríamos haber sido, para finalmente abrazarnos entre sí, con nuestros crímenes y nuestra fealdad.

No podía perdonarte, pero la verdad era que no estaba en mis manos el perdonarte, porque yo era tan culpable como tu. Tenías razón, no había perdón para ninguno de nosotros. Ambos recibiríamos nuestro castigo y todo terminaría, inevitablemente. Pero antes de que pasara, quería saber si podía dejar mi odio a un lado y tratar de alcanzarte, como nunca me había atrevido. Deseaba saber si podía quererte de nuevo como te había querido una vez. Porque mucho antes de que te transformaras en Zero y de que yo me convirtiera en Caballero, te había querido con todo mi ser. Porque mi afecto hacia ti había cambiado con el tiempo, desviándose más y más de nuestra amistad infantil. Incluso si me había dado cuenta muy tarde.

Pero antes, necesitaba saber algo más. Algo que sabía me habías ocultado la primera vez que te pregunté.

Estaba parado frente a la puerta de tus aposentos privados. Era tarde, ya te habías retirado por el día. Nunca venía aquí; desde que habíamos empezado a trabajar juntos, una distancia había sido establecida tácitamente, una que ninguno de nosotros se había atrevido a cruzar. Hasta ahora.

Golpeé.

–¿Quién llama? –preguntaste desde el otro lado.

–Suzaku –respondí. Un momento de silencio pasó. Quizá no te molestarías en abrir la puerta después de todo. Pero entonces, se deslizó un tanto. Allí estabas, todavía vestido, mirándome con ojos sorprendidos–. Necesito hablar contigo –te dije, arriesgando una mirada hacia tu habitación. C.C. estaba desparramada sobre tu cama. Mis tripas se retorcieron con enojo–. Solos –dije, y tu miraste nerviosamente a C.C., que inmediatamente leyó la atmósfera. Se levantó perezosamente, y caminó hasta nosotros.

–Por fin –murmuró ella, pasando por entre nosotros. Tu te crispaste y mis tripas se retorcieron de nuevo. Me molestaba como esa bruja siempre parecía saber cosas.

–Entra, si quieres –dijiste, dejando la puerta abierta mientras te internabas en tu habitación. Eras capaz de darle la espalda sin cuidado a la persona que debía matarte. Entré y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Tan vulnerable–. ¿De qué querías hablar?

–Te tengo una pregunta. Por favor dime la verdad –dije. Tu te volteaste, inseguridad se mostraba en tu rostro–. ¿Por qué me ordenaste que viviera? –pregunté, antes de que tuvieras la oportunidad de zafar. Tus cejas se fruncieron. Te llevó tiempo responderme.

–No podía dejar que murieras.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque soy un ser despreciable. Mi egoísmo no conoce límites –dijiste, casi con arrogancia, jugando el papel de villano que conocías tan bien. Pero no dije palabra en respuesta. Me miraste a los ojos y supiste que no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta. Bajaste la mirada, como derrotado.

–No podía permitirme perderte también.

–¿Por qué? –cuestioné.

–¿¡Por qué!? ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

–Contéstame.

–¡Resulta que eres importante para mí, maldita sea! –gritaste. Tu voz hizo eco en la habitación, en mis oídos, mientras tus ojos refulgían con frustración.

Algo se rompió dentro de mi pecho.

Te empujé de los hombros a través del cuarto, hasta que caíste en tu cama. Me arrodillé frente a ti, bajo tu mirada confundida, y tomé una de tus manos en las mías. Blanca piel cubría tus delicados nudillos. Tus delgados y elegantes dedos eran coronados por uñas perfectas. Esta mano estaba sucia con crímenes, pero, sin embargo, aún podía encontrar belleza en ella. Lentamente, la llevé hasta mis labios, y no sentí repulsión. No podía. Besé tus nudillos, uno por uno. Entonces, te miré a los ojos, desde los que podía ver tu corazón roto–. No hagas esto ahora –susurraste.

–¿Por qué no?

–Sabes por qué no –dijiste. Por supuesto, conocía las razones por las que esto no debía pasar. Pero me negaba a ignorar las razones por las que quería que esto pasara. Trepé a la cama, obligándote a yacer primero. Me miraste con los ojos grandes y asustados, luciendo tan vulnerable como cuando éramos niños. Me incliné poco a poco, apuntalándote con mis ojos, con mi peso. Mis labios casi tocaban los tuyos cuando murmuraste.

–Euphy, ¿la amaste? –preguntaste, y de pronto me quedé sin aliento. Porque acababas de apuñalarme el estómago con esa terrible pregunta. Busqué tus ojos y quedé choqueado al encontrar miedo en ellos, verdadero miedo de que respondiera que sí. Así que me tomé un momento, y te confesé una verdad que jamás había revelado.

–Tu eras importante para mí mucho antes.

No esperé más, estampé mi boca en la tuya, probando por primera vez el sabor de tus labios. Jadeaste, entraste en pánico. Me empujaste débilmente con tus manos, pero persistí. Poco a poco, te derretirse debajo de mí, bajo la insistencia de mi boca que progresivamente tomó posesión de la tuya. Finalmente, vencí tus protestas. No pude detenerme, empujé mi lengua por entre tus labios y conseguí un pequeño gemido de ti cuando encontré la tuya. Mis besos se volvieron furiosos. Mis manos buscaron ciegamente tu cintura. Te envolví fuertemente, nuestros pechos se encontraron.

Sólo te dejé ir cuando pareció que uno de nosotros se desmayaría. Mientras tú jadeaba en busca de aire, te observé con detención. Tus labios ya estaban hinchados. Tus ojos apenas me devolvían la mirada bajo párpados medio cerrados.

–¿Amabas a Shirley? –pregunté, mi voz ronca. Tu entrecejo se arrugó–. ¿Y a Cee-Cee? ¿Y a Kallen?

–Tu siempre fuiste más importante que cualquiera de ellas –clamaste con fuerza, como si estuvieras ofendido. Y yo estaba sin aliento otra vez. Esta vez, me habías apuñalado el pecho con tu respuesta.

Supe entonces que tú querías esto tanto como yo.

Cuando tomé tu boca de nuevo sentí una tímida respuesta de tu parte. Esta vez, lo hice despacio, te di tiempo. Mientras saboreaba tus labios, un par de manos se deslizaron por mi espalda. Un par de brazos me rodearon los hombros. Y me estrechaste, como yo te estreché a ti.

Dejé tu boca, seguí saboreando la piel tierna de tu cuello. Te estremeciste. Había encontrado uno de tus puntos débiles. Jadeaste cuando empecé a lamerte entre besos. Pero tu ropa no me dejaba ir mucho más lejos. Tiré de tu túnica desde cada doblez que encontré, desesperado por liberarte de tus ropas de emperador. Desesperado por encontrar tu verdadero ser debajo de las molestas capas. Y mientras luchaba contra ellas, tú me ayudabas a desprenderme de las mías. No nos detuvimos hasta que lo único que quedaba era nuestra piel.

Tus mejillas se colorearon mientras observaba tu cuerpo desnudado. Tan pálido, tan esbelto, donde yo era moreno y un tanto robusto. Suavemente recorrí con mis manos tus finos hombros, tu pecho con sus dos botones rosados, tu vientre plano, tu cintura estrecha, tu huesudas caderas, tu sexo. Cuando me encontré con tus ojos, me miraste con intensidad. Y una pregunta silenciosa cruzó entre nosotros. ¿Iríamos hasta el final? ¿Cometeríamos el acto? ¿El crimen? ¿Cuando estábamos tan cerca de conseguir nuestro objetivo? ¿Arriesgaríamos todo, tu resolución de morir, mi resolución de matarte, por esto?

Yo sí. Cuando vine aquí, con las preguntas en mi cabeza y los deseos en mi pecho, había pensado en esto, en poseerte. No lo voy a negar. Pero en este punto, sólo tú podías darme la respuesta. Y lo sabías.

Cerraste los ojos.

–Tengo frío –susurraste. Sí, tu piel estaba erizada. Te recogí en mis brazos. Te ayudé a sentarte. Forcejeamos con las sábanas, hasta que estuvimos ambos arropados debajo. Nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto por primera vez. Jadeamos. La mirada que me dirigiste entonces, ojos amatista nublados con libido, fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

Continué en donde había quedado, tu dulce cuello. Cada vez que dejaba una pequeña mordida, tu dejabas ir un pequeño suspiro. Seguí con tu pecho. No pude contenerme, probé uno de tus rosados botones. Estaba duro. Gemiste, tentándome a seguir bajando. Mientras te mantenía distraído con mis caricias, escabullí una mano hacia mi boca para humedecer mis dedos. Entonces, deslicé la mano hacia tu bajo cuerpo. Cuando llegué a tu nalgas, rompiste el beso con un jadeo.

–¿Qué… estás haciendo?

–No quiero hacerte daño. Debo prepararte –susurré en tu oído, mientras caía en la cuenta de que nunca habías sido tocado de esta manera. Algo en mi interior se alegró ante la idea de ser tu primero. Y único.

Atento a tus reacciones, introduje un dedo en tu entrada. Te tensaste inmediatamente.

–Tranquilo, está bien –te murmuré.

Empecé a masajearte, tu temblaste y jadeaste y te removiste, mientras yo dejaba besos en tu sien y tus mejillas. Sabía que debía encontrar cierto lugar dentro de ti que haría esto placentero, así que no me detuve hasta que, en vez de un jadeo, dejaste ir un gemido. Allí estaba. Seguí acariciando ese lugar hasta que supe que ya no temblabas de incomodidad. Lentamente, empezaste a relajarte. Tu entrada se volvió más suave. Los sonidos que hacías hacían que mi excitación doliera. Tenía que hacerlo pronto.

–Abrázame –te dije, mientras removía mis dedos y buscaba una posición cómoda entre tus piernas. Me rodeaste con tus brazos nuevamente, preparándote.

Empujé. Te crispaste con la primera intrusión. Estaba apretado, era casi doloroso. Pero no desfallecí. Empujé más fuerte. Mientras lentamente entraba más y más profundo, te escuché contener gritos. Estabas mordiéndote con ferocidad, tu cara contorsionada por el dolor. No sabía qué hacer. Me hería verte sufriendo. En mi desesperación, tomé tu boca con la mía y te dí mi labio. Lo encontraste con tus dientes y, conforme presionaba más profundo en ti, tu me mordiste con toda tu fuerza. Líquido tibio y cobreño se mezcló en el beso. Ciego entre el agudo dolor y el inmenso placer que empezaba a envolverme, avancé sólo hasta que sentí que no podía ir más profundo sin hacerte daño. Estábamos conectados en uno, pero no por completo. Dejaste ir mi boca, y lamiste mi abusado labio en una silenciosa disculpa. Dejé caer mi cabeza hasta que nuestras frentes se tocaron.

–¿Estás bien? –y sabía que era una pregunta estúpida de hacer cuando sabía que te dolía. Pero, necesitaba saber si podías continuar.

–Sí, puedo hacer esto –susurraste.

–Entonces, voy a hacerlo despacio –tu asentiste–. Se va a poner mejor, lo prometo.

Tomándote firmemente, empecé a mecerme, lentamente, gentilmente. La mera sensación de ser contenido por tu tibio interior era suficiente para casi hacerme perder el conocimiento. Sin embargo, me esforcé en mantener el control, en mantenerme al comando de mi cuerpo y así no causarte más dolor.

Fue incómodo al principio. No sabía bien cómo moverme. Prueba y error me tomó tiempo. Pero entonces, poco a poco, tus gemidos de molestia se fueron volviendo gemidos de deseo. Cierto ángulo con cierta fuerza te hacían sonar deliciosamente. Así tenía que ser.

Aumenté la presión. Inmediatamente, los seductores sonidos que hiciste me dijeron que lo estaba haciendo bien. Y era la gloria. Saber que finalmente estabas disfrutando esto me hizo sentirlo aún más. Me mecí, y me mecí, y me mecí más fuerte, perdiendo la cabeza en el proceso. Casi sin notarlo, fui llegando más y más profundo en ti con cada estocada.

De repente, me di cuenta de que me había enterrado completamente en ti. Gritaste. Y yo casi me derrito dentro tuyo.

–Lelouch… –gruñí, apenas recordando que debía ser cuidadoso. Usé todo lo que me quedaba de autocontrol para detenerme y verificar que siguieras vivo. Tu me mirabas con los ojos desmesurados, boquiabierto, sorprendido como yo de que esto fuera siquiera posible.

–¡No pares! –demandaste.

Cargué contra ti. Cuando empezaste a cantar mi nombre, supe que no duraría por mucho más.

–Suzaku… ¡Suzaku!

Quería sentirte por completo. Quería que tu me sintieras por completo. Si hubiera podido fundirnos en uno, lo habría hecho. Sin pensarlo dos veces. De esa forma tu no tendrías que morir, y yo no tendría que matarte.

Busqué tus manos, y las capturé en las mías, entrelazando nuestros dedos firmemente. Galopamos juntos hasta el final. Tu gritaste en éxtasis. Yo gruñí en agonía, mientras te apretabas fuertemente a mi alrededor y un aterrador placer acometía todo mi ser. Duró por segundos eternos.

Nos desplomamos juntos en la cama. Ambos jadeábamos frenéticamente, empapados en sudor y sexo. Me tumbé a un lado, arrastrándote conmigo. Nos demoramos largos momentos antes de que pudiéramos recuperar los alientos. Abrí mis ojos. Allí estabas, a mi lado, caliente, vivo, latiente. A mi alcance. En dos meses más, no estarías.

Cuidadosamente, extendí una mano para quitar el pelo que se pegaba a tu frente, mientras gravaba tu imagen en mi memoria. No reaccionaste. En un instante, estabas profundamente dormido. Te rodeé en un abrazo, y al tiempo que contemplaba lo frágil que te sentías en mis brazos, llegué a entender que el perdón no significaba nada cuando se traba de ti. No importaba lo que hicieras, simplemente no era capaz de odiarte. Incluso si la vida nos había llevado por caminos contrarios, aquí estábamos, aferrándonos el uno al otro, como en el comienzo.

Eras precioso para mí, la persona más preciosa que tenía. Si dos meses era todo lo que nos quedaba, juraba que los pasaría a tu lado, probándotelo.

* * *

–Kururugi Suzaku, Jeremiah Gottwald a su servicio –dijo el hombre mientras se reverenciaba ante mí.

–Jeremiah, necesito saber, ¿qué tan leal eres al Emperador Lelouch?

–Su Majestad tendría mi vida con sólo pedirla –contestó, sin un momento de hesitación.

–¿Y cuán leal me eres a mí?

–Usted es el Caballero de Su Majestad. Tiene mi completo compromiso.

–Así veo –dudé. Esta era una situación riesgosa. Me preguntaba, ¿qué harías tú en mi lugar? No podía cambiar la voluntad de este hombre con la mía, como tú tan fácilmente podías. Debía usar cuidadosamente mis palabras para convencerlo de que mi plan era lo mejor para ti–. ¿Estás al tanto del Requiem de Zero? –pregunté. Jeremiah pareció confundido.

–Por supuesto, conozco a la perfección el papel que debo desempeñar –respondió con firmeza.

–Así que estás al tanto de su decisión de morir –dije. Ante eso, su actitud energética se desanimó visiblemente.

–Sí, por la noble causa de traer paz al mundo –afirmó, bajando su cabeza en señal de respeto.

–Entonces, necesito confiarte una misión importante.

–Sus peticiones son órdenes para mí.

–El Emperador Lelouch debe sobrevivir el Requiem –clamé, decidiendo que ser directo era la mejor opción. Jeremiah estaba aún más confundido.

–Pero las órdenes son…

–Va a morir ante los ojos del mundo, me voy a asegurar de eso. Pero como su caballero, quiero darle la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

–¿Está planeando esto a sus espaldas?

–Sí –afirmé sin un momento de duda–. Sabes como yo que Su Majestad es bastante joven. Su vida le ha sido robada por terribles circunstancias, y a pesar de sus errores él… él merece vivir.

–También lo creo así –dijo Jeremiah, su entrecejo fruncido–. ¿Cómo planea salvar su vida?

–Conozco los modos de la espada, puedo herirlo sin matarlo –dije. Entonces, procedí a explicarle mi plan, tan fríamente como tú lo harías–. Aumentaría sus chances de sobreviviencia.

–¿Qué pasaría entonces?

–Entiendo que tienes planeado autoexiliarte. Llévalo contigo. Protégelo, para que nadie lo encuentre. Ni siquiera yo.

Por largos momentos, Jeremiah me miró intensamente, taladrándome con su único ojo, como si estuviera decidiendo si confiar en mi o no.

–¿Lo amas? –preguntó repentinamente. Me quedé frío. ¿Estaba hablando de lealtad? ¿O sabía lo que sentía por ti?

–Sí –respondí. Justo después, plantó una rodilla en el suelo y se inclinó ante mí como se inclinaría ante tí.

–Entonces, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para salvar la vida de Su Majestad. Tiene mi palabra.

* * *

La procesión avanzaba, majestuosamente. Tu te erguías con orgullo en lo alto de tu carruaje, sentado en tu opulento trono. A tus pies iban Nunally y Schneizel fuertemente encadenados. _Knightmares_ te escoltaban y a tus flancos habían filas de tus prisioneros de guerra. Público atestiguaba toda el desfile y, según estimabas, rebeldes se escondían para actuar si se presentaba la oportunidad. La pantomima estaba dispuesta.

Me posicioné en mitad de la calle, tu desfile detuvo su avance. En la distancia, pusiste una expresión de falso horror. Los _knightmares_ dispararon contra mí, y yo esquivé fácilmente las balas, puesto que no estaban realmente dirigidas a mí. Jeremiah era mi próximo oponente. Salté sobre su hombro para alcanzar tu carruaje. Conseguí llegar hasta tu trono.

–¡Imbécil! –hiciste aparecer un arma, que yo inmediatamente barrí de tus manos. Te apunté con mi sable, listo para atacar. Y tú, maldito tú, sonreíste. Abrazando tu muerte, abrazando la _katana_ que te atravesaría el pecho. Pues todo lo que habías hecho, todas las difíciles decisiones que habías tomado, todas las vidas que te habías llevado, era para que este preciso momento ocurriera.

Ataqué. Mi sable entró en ti. Gruñiste, mientras tus ojos se nublaban con dolor. Se hizo un completo silencio. Y yo recé por que el sable te hubiera entrado bien. Caíste sobre mi hombro.

–Este es tu castigo –susurraste, para que sólo yo pudiera oír–. Vas a usar esa máscara como un símbolo de justicia. Kururugi Suzaku va a ser un recuerdo. Le vas a dar tu todo al mundo, vas a sacrificar tu felicidad. Para siempre.

–Acepto tu Geass –y marcaste mi máscara con tu sangre.

Retiré el filo y me aparté. Tu hiciste una pose dramática, mostrándole al mundo tu pecho carmesí. Y caíste, a donde yacía Nunally.

–¿Hermano? –ello tocó tu mano y, cómo sólo ella podía, leyó el fondo de tu alma–. No puede ser. Hermano, estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo…

–Sí. Yo… destruí el mundo… y… lo reconstruí… –murmuraste, sin aliento.

–¡Hermano, te amo! –ella dijo, justo antes de que cerraras los ojos.

Se hizo el caos.

Mientras Nunally te gritaba para que abrieras los ojos, los rebeldes aparecían para proclamar tu muerte. La gente se abalanzó a la procesión. Los soldados comenzaron a dispersarse. Jeremiah, este era el momento.

–¡Retirada! ¡Abandonen el lugar!

Corrí hasta Nunally, que se aferraba desesperadamente a tu forma inconsciente.

–¡No es justo! ¡Tú eras todo lo que necesitaba! ¡Tú! –ella gritaba, mientras yo la arrastraba lejos de ti. Jeremiah estaba ahí de repente. Explotó una nube de humo. Y yo no podía ver nada. Y no podía hacer nada. Mantuve a Nunally cerca hasta que el humo se disipó. Tu ya no estabas.

–¡Es un milagro!

–¡El Emperador Demonio ha muerto!

El sonido de la gente cantando el nombre de Zero se mezcló con los llantos de Nunally. Por favor, cállense ya. No soy su héroe. No soy su salvador.

Adiós, amor mío.

* * *

Corrí tan rápido como podía, sujetando a Su Majestad cerca de mí. La unidad médica se encontraba escondida en un callejón cercano. Con toda la conmoción del Requiem, ningún par de ojos curiosos miraría allí.

–¡Por aquí! –llamó un hombre vestido de blanco cuando llegaba.

–Por favor, ayúdenlo. Está sangrando mucho –rogué, mientras le tendía a Su Majestad.

El hombre desapareció dentro del camión, donde más doctores esperaban. Las puertas se cerraron. Y yo me quedé solo en el callejón, esperando que Su Majestad viviera.


	3. Promesa

**Perdón**

Capítulo 3: Promesa

Un golpe interrumpió mi lectura. Me removí, inquieto. En medio segundo me di cuenta de que afuera estaba muy oscuro y que la vela que usaba se consumiría en poco tiempo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, la noche estaba avanzada. Y alguien golpeaba por segunda vez. ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora? Por un momento, sopesé qué hacer. ¿Debería despertar a Jeremiah? Podía ser algo importante sobre la granja. O tal vez era un vecino en problemas. ¿Un ladrón? ¡Sí, claro! Sólo un ladrón estúpido tocaría a la puerta. Tal vez...

El tercer golpe fue más insistente. Rápidamente, hice a un lado todas las ideas fatalistas que mi mente había conseguido conjurar. Era perfectamente capaz de abrir la puerta. Seguramente, no era nada comprometedor. Llevando la vela conmigo, fui a atender el llamado.

Abrí la puerta. Una figura encapuchada se erguía en la oscuridad. No podía ver su cara, pues estaba escondida en la penumbra. Si no dijera que estaba asustado, mentiría.

–¿Quién es? –demandé. Sin ni una palabra, la figura dejó caer su capucha. Apenas distinguí dos tempestuosos orbes antes de que cargara contra mí. Conforme atravesaba el umbral, yo retrocedí inmediatamente, sabiendo que no sería rival para esta persona. Pero no tenía a dónde correr. La vela que sujetaba calló al suelo, todo se volvió sombras. La figura me envolvió con sus brazos. Grité.

Y nada. Segundos pasaron y yo seguía inmóvil en esos brazos. Una espiración entrecortada alcanzó mi oído, la figura tembló violentamente. Luego, escuché sollozos. Entendí que era un abrazo. El abrazo desesperado de una persona rota. Una persona cuyos rabiosos ojos no podría confundir jamás.

Pero no podía ser. ¿Después de todos estos años? ¿Cómo podrías haberme encontrado? Susurré tu nombre, casi sin querer creerlo. Cuando apretaste tu abrazo, supe que era verdad. Exhalé, jadeante; de repente no había aire en mis pulmones. Lágrimas se me agolparon en los ojos.

–¡Mi señor! –gritó Jeremiah, apareciendo con una lámpara en la mano y una espada en la otra. Pero se quedó de piedra, justo en donde estaba, cuando vio la situación–. ¿Acaso es…? –preguntó. Yo simplemente asentí. Aparentemente, no le tomó mucho para entender por qué su protegido estaba abrazado a su ex caballero–. Oh. Mis disculpas. Me retiro.

Nos quedamos solos de nuevo. Nadie dijo una palabra. No te pregunté qué hacías allí, ni cómo me habías encontrado, ni cómo explicarías la ausencia de Zero, ni por qué me habías salvado la vida años atrás. Me desprendí de tu abrazo y fui a cerrar la puerta. Luego, tomé tu mano, y te guié a través de la oscuridad rumbo a mi cuarto.

Te ayudé a quitarte la capa, tu me hiciste retroceder hasta que me hallaba sentado en la cama. Hubo un golpe seco en el piso, te arrodillaste frente a mi. Apenas podía distinguir tus facciones en la luz inexistente. Así que extendí mis manos en busca de tu cara. Recorrí tus mejillas, tus cejas, tu frente, tu nariz, tus labios, reconociendo tu identidad por tacto. No podía evitar preguntarme. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿En qué tipo de hombre se habías convertido? ¿Era aún querido para ti? ¿Era querido para ti en ese entonces? ¿Fue por eso que decidiste salvarme, a pesar de mis crímenes? ¿Acaso era tan importante que arriesgaste todo por lo que luchamos para perdonarme la vida? ¿O sólo te sentías culpable?

No te haría ninguna de estas preguntas, no ahora, tal vez nunca. No me atrevía. Porque temía las respuestas. Temía quebrar esta aparición que parecías ser. Te tenía ahora, después de creer que nunca te tendría de nuevo. Tenía que ser suficiente.

Tu me tomaste las manos, y seguiste el camino de mis brazos hasta mis hombros, donde encontraste el cuello de mi camisa. Deshiciste los botones. No voy a negarlo, estaba nervioso, terriblemente nervioso. Deslizaste tu mano debajo de a tela, sobre mi piel. Hasta que encontraste mi cicatriz. La acariciaste suavemente, una y otra vez. Y entonces, no eran tus dedos los que tenía sobre mi, sino tus labios. La besaste, delicadamente, amorosamente. No era tu emperador y tu no eras mi caballero, sin embargo, te arrodillabas ante mí, y besabas la cicatriz que tú mismo habías hecho, la cicatriz de la herida que debió haberme matado. La herida que dejaste sanar.

Maldito. No podía luchar contra ti. Los años podían pasar, pero un simple gesto tuyo podía enamorarme otra vez.

Ciegamente, busqué tu boca y me besaste, como si fueras un hombre sediento al que se le daba agua fresca. Saboreé tu amarga boca lentamente, recogiendo cada sensación, sintiendo tus labios acoplarse a los míos, tu lengua invadiendo mi boca, por primera vez en años.

Te deshiciste de mi camisa, continuaste con mis pantalones. Escuché un frufrú, y lo siguiente que supe que trepabas sobre la cama, sobre mí, sin nada más que piel. Completamente desnudo, me aferré a ti, sintiendo tu carne contra la mía, sintiendo tu aliento caliente contra mi cuello, y tus manos viajando a lo largo de mi cuerpo. Silenciosos gemidos irrumpieron en mi garganta cuando empezaste a devorarla con besos. Tu boca siguió bajando, hacia mi pecho, donde acariciaste todos mis puntos sensibles con tu lengua hasta que me tenías jadeando por aire. Tus manos hicieron su camino hacia mis piernas, donde rozaste mis muslos con tus dedos hasta que se abrieron para ti.

Esos dedos encontraron mi entrada. Esos dedos me tantearon, suavemente. Pronto, me estaban estirando, frotando, transformando la incomodidad en placer. Y entonces, otra parte de ti estaba pidiendo permiso. Lentamente, empujaste. Apreté los dientes conforme el dolor aumentaba. En el fondo de mi mente, recordé nuestra primera vez, y el sabor de la sangre mientras me besabas para sobrellevar un dolor similar a este. Solté un quejido. Tu me arrullaste, runruneando gentilmente en mi oído. Finalmente, te enterraste profundamente en mí. Me tomó un largo momento acostumbrarme, pero incluso si estabas ardiendo, fuiste paciente. Permaneciste quieto, esperándome, mientras me envolvías en un firme abrazo.

Cuando estuve listo, besé tu sien en silenciosa autorización.

Te retiraste y luego te abalanzaste, lentamente, tomándote el tiempo de recordar cómo hacerlo bien. Pronto, encontraste el ángulo, encontraste el ritmo. Conforme te volviste seguro, empezaste a empujar más y más fuerte. Lo que una vez fue dolor, se transformó en puro gozo. Sin darme cuenta, empecé a mecerme contigo. Mi respiración se volvió áspera, mi mente se adormeció. Me estaba perdiendo en ti y el inmenso placer que me estabas regalando.

Un punzante dolor me atravesó el pecho. Boqueé, de repente incapaz de llenar mis pulmones. Los sonidos estrangulados que hice te alertaron. Detuviste todo movimiento, removiéndote en pánico, mi nombre casi cayendo de tus labios. Maldije mentalmente. Había olvidado mi nueva condición, y tu estabas recién descubriéndola. Peleé contra el dolor, me forcé a mi mismo a tomar una lenta bocanada de aire, y conseguí respirar de nuevo.

Aún jadeando, tomé tu cara entre mis manos, acercándote para poder mirarte a los ojos. A tus contrariados ojos. Estoy bien. Por favor, no te sientas culpable. Quería decirte tantas cosas, pero temía que las palabras nos despertaran de este delirio. Así que capturé tus labios con los míos, esperando que entendieras lo que no podía decir.

Dejaste ir mis labios, te alzaste sobre tus rodillas, dejándome vacío. Tuve miedo de que hubieras decido no aceptar mi roto ser. Pero entonces, me hiciste sentar. Perplejo, escuché el murmullo de las sábanas. Cuando me empujaste suavemente de vuelta en la cama, noté que habías arreglado las almohadas; mis caderas y mi espalda descansaban a salvo en la superficie acolchada. De esa manera, tus caderas yacían por debajo de las mías. Encontraste mi entrada una vez más, me llenaste por completo y yo temblé en alivio.

Rodeé tu cintura con mis piernas, en una silenciosa petición. Y cuando continuaste con tus empujes, fue con un nuevo cuidado. Esta vez, me embestías lentamente, llenándome entero, dejándome tiempo para recuperarme. Se convirtió una deliciosa tortura. Quería rogarte que lo hicieras más fuerte, que lo hicieras más rápido, pero todos los sonidos que salían de mi boca eran gemidos desesperados. Con el nuevo paso, nos tomó una eternidad alcanzar nuestras alturas. Tu me arrastrabas hasta el borde, me hacías pararme junto al abismo, pero justo antes de enviarme en caída libre, te detenías, para que pudiera recuperar el aliento y calmar mi rampante corazón. Entonces, me entretenías con amorosos besos y gentiles caricias a lo largo de mi torso, mi cintura, mis piernas. Y mientras nos derretíamos uno contra el otro, el instante se convirtió una pequeña eternidad. Tuve ganas de llorar de alegría agridulce. Estabas aquí, conmigo, sobre mí, dentro de mí, llenando cada uno de mis sentidos con tu presencia.

Construiste mi clímax a tu antojo, pero después de muchas idas y venidas, ni siquiera tu podías contenerte. Estableciste un ritmo, lento pero constante, embistiendo y embistiendo hasta que no quedaba más por hacer que zambullirse. Casi sin advertencia, te derramaste en mi interior, un gruñido de satisfacción estallando de tu garganta. Momentos después, gemí en arrebato, olas de deleite desbordándose por todo mi cuerpo mientras mi carne se contraía de espasmo en espasmo.

Caíste en mi pecho, tu oído presionado contra el lado izquierdo, sobre mi corazón. Yo me sumergí en una agradable somnolencia, arrullado por tu calor y el sonido de tu entrecortada respiración.

Desde ese momento, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Las horas pasaban y nosotros estábamos en un placentero aturdimiento. Comíamos cuando necesitábamos, dormíamos cuando queríamos. Hicimos el amor hasta que no pudimos más. No dejamos mi habitación, permanecimos al lado del otro

Así, un día pasó. Y otro, y otro. Al final del tercero, dijiste las primeras palabras que te escuché decir en años.

–Tengo que irme –murmuraste. Podía jurar que tu voz estaba más áspera de lo que recordaba.

–Lo sé.

–Pero voy a volver, tan pronto como pueda. Lo prometo –dijiste, tus serios ojos penetrando mi alma–. ¿Vas a esperarme? –preguntaste, una señal de miedo en tus facciones.

–Sí.

Esa noche, tu partiste. Me dejaste con un beso en la mejilla y tu promesa de volver. Te fuiste bajo el abrigo de las sombras con mi promesa de esperarte. Nada estaba resuelto entre nosotros, y mientras miraba tu silueta perderse en la distancia, me pregunté si alguna vez algo lo estaría. Si alguna vez querrías perdonarme. Si algún día volverías.

Pero te había hecho una promesa. Así que adiós mi amor. Voy a esperar.

Fin.


End file.
